I'm Sorry
by Antigone97
Summary: "I know that I want this life, but I know that can't happen because of my disorder. If I touch him, I could kill him too." Joe proposes to Francoise, but she rejects beacause of her "disorder". 009X003


So I had a thought on Alicia Keys (AWESOME!) and I pulled this idea from her music video for' Have You Ever Tried Sleeping with a Broken Heart.' And I did it on 003 and 009. So I hope you enjoy.

AN: They are not cyborgs in this one, sorry.

Warnings: Nothing much.

* * *

I'm Sorry:

"Francoise wait, slow down!" Joe was chasing his lover down the crowded streets of Paris, France where they were spending time for the holidays.

Francoise didn't stop. It was a huge mistake to see him again. She knew that she couldn't be with him, but she just wanted to try. Maybe they could work out something, but every idea she could think of wouldn't work. She should stop trying to chase that silly dream of marrying and having children. It just couldn't work.

She kept running pass people, and tightening the coat that she wore to keep warm from the snow that was falling. She ran faster and so did her pursuer. She knew she would get tired eventually. If she cut into an alleyway, maybe she could avoid him and he would pass without seeing her. Francoise did as she planned and cut thru the nearest alleyway, as Joe passed without seeing her.

Francoise took a break, inhaling to catch her breath. The close was clear as she sat down against the wall. The air was even colder if she didn't move around a bit, but she didn't mind. She thought about all the things she had done with Joe, even the first time they met. She pulled up the sleeve of her coat to reveal a gold bracelet with an engraved heart attached to it. _'In your heart forever, Joe_.'

It was last spring when Francoise and Joe met. Joe, who was originally from Japan, was part of the military and was stationed at a base in Paris. A few days after that, he met Francoise during one of his free days at a park. They talked for a while with Joe being a lady's man getting her attention, but was short lived when she seemed to lost interest and walked away. He was determined to get her attention more, so he followed her all the way home, making made jokes and catch phrases to at least get her to turn around.

Francoise wouldn't give him the time. She just kept walking, but giggling on the inside at how he was chasing her. Every bystander that they passed gave out there comments at the two 'love birds', including Francoise's local florist who told her to keep ignoring him just for fun. As soon as she got to her apartment building, she finally gave him her interest. They talked a little more until Francoise agreed to go on a date with Joe.

After that everything changed. Every stereotype about him was changed to good and true ones. Since then they had been seeing each other almost everyday if he wasn't busy. There was this one thing that Joe was always thinking about that had something to do with her; her blonde hair, her eyes, and the gloves she always wear. He thought it was unusual but he ignored it after a while. A few months passed and Joe broke the ice, proposing to her. He was excited for her answer, but the expression on her face said something else. She declined, knowing how much she wanted to say yes. That was now.

Francoise held onto the bracelet Joe had given her, and wept softly. Her tears hit the ground and turned into ice instantly. All these dreams that she wanted to see happen can never come true, and for what, being cursed by a disorder that she can't even control, to not physically touch another person with her bare hands? How could she live like that? She didn't want to tell Joe. It was best for him not to know. She continued to sob until she felt a pair of hands touch her shoulder. She looked up into the amber eyes of her lover.

"Francoise, you're going to catch a cold sitting here. Please let's go home?" Joe gently pulled her so she could stand. He wiped the tears away from her face.

"Joe I'm sorry. I can't go back home with you. I just can't." She cried a little more.

"Francoise do you need to tell me something?" He stared her green eyes.

"Joe, I can't be with you because of my disorder. It prevents me from doing so much."

"I don't understand. What do you mean disorder?"

"When I was in middle school, there was this incident in where I almost sucked out the life of my best friend. I don't know how I did it. I just touched her and she looked like she was going to wilt like a flower. After that, everything changed for the worst. Everyone was scared of me, and doctors couldn't tell what was wrong. The only way I could still be 'normal' was if I wear gloves. That way I won't hurt anyone thru direct contact. Now do you see why? Joe I'm so scared of killing you. I couldn't live with myself!" Her tears began to flow heavily as Joe hugged her tightly to his body.

"Francoise, please don't cry. You won't hurt me, I promise." Joe reassured her, but she stepped back to look at him.

Francoise removed one of her gloves to uncover her hand. She got closer to Joe, as she put her hand close to his face. As she did so, one half of Joe's face was wrinkled and pale, his eye turning to a gray color. She quickly removed her hand and put the glove back one. Joe was shocked and almost stumbled back. Joe tried to reach out for her, but she backed away.

"I'm so sorry." She took off the bracelet and threw it to Joe who caught it.

Francoise left Joe in the alleyway, making her way home. The snow began to get thick and heavy. She quicken her pace, eventually running leaving tears in her tack. Joe was still in the alleyway, holding onto the bracelet he had given Francoise for her birthday. He didn't know what to do with it. She was the perfect woman for him, and she was gone. Joe was saddened by this. He dropped the bracelet on the ground, as he turned to make his way home too, his heart broken.

_'I'm sorry too, Francoise_.' His last thought on the girl he would never see again.

Fin.

This one made me cry a bit while typing. I hope you guys enjoyed it. And if it sounds cliché, I'm sorry it wasn't intentional.

Antigone97


End file.
